


Our Days of Absolution

by Seynee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seynee/pseuds/Seynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <b>goldendoe06</b> at FFN, who gave me these prompts: jealous and affectionate Sasuke, mistletoe. It's not Christmas season, but this fic isn't Christmassy, either. :D </p>
<p>Non-chronological vignettes, rather drabblish. Largely affected by my head-canon on post-series Sasuke x Sakura. Set far, far into the future, perhaps in a whole different reality altogether, depending on how Sasuke acts at the end of the manga. If he's even alive. Kishimoto, I'm looking at you. </p>
<p>Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura are already in a sort-of-established relationship here, and domesticity plays a role. A big role. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Days of Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> For **goldendoe06** at FFN, who gave me these prompts: jealous and affectionate Sasuke, mistletoe. It's not Christmas season, but this fic isn't Christmassy, either. :D 
> 
> Non-chronological vignettes, rather drabblish. Largely affected by my head-canon on post-series Sasuke x Sakura. Set far, far into the future, perhaps in a whole different reality altogether, depending on how Sasuke acts at the end of the manga. If he's even alive. Kishimoto, I'm looking at you. 
> 
> Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura are already in a sort-of-established relationship here, and domesticity plays a role. A big role. Enjoy.

 

_i_ _._  

Sasuke's armchair was, and still remains, the ugliest piece of upholstered furniture Sakura has ever seen. 

It sits by the window in their living room, the legs creaking and shuddering with a horrible squeaking sound every time he moves, the mattress sunken for hours after someone sits on it. The cotton covering has faded into a dull, washed orange, and despite how many times they have it sent to a furniture cleaning service, the stains on the arms prove to be more persistent than the strongest detergent in the world. Not to mention that the back support is terribly hard, and Sakura often catches Sasuke moving to their much nicer sofa every time she leaves the room.  

Sasuke insists that it's the most comfortable armchair they can find in Konoha, but Sakura suspects he's just being stubborn and unnecessarily prideful. The armchair cost him six months of his salary and he bought it against her wishes, after all. She lets him pretend, of course, though she does enjoy popping into the living room every now and then, forcing him to sit there for hours. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ii._

Paying the bills, restocking the fridge, calling the repairman—these are all Sasuke's chores. 

This isn't to say that Sakura has never tried. During their first year together, she tried; she really did. It's just that while she remembered how to suture a wound in great detail, she kept forgetting to pay the electricity. It's just that she had no concept whatsoever of sufficient supply and kept buying way more than necessary that their fridge was literally bursting with food every time she went to the shops. It's just that rather than calling the repairman, she would rather attempt to fix the microwave herself, and more often than not, this led to her setting fire in the kitchen.  

The last time she tinkered with oven, the kitchen exploded in her face. She walked around with soot in her hair for weeks and they were forced to replace every single appliance they had.  

 

* * *

 

_iii._  

Once, Sakura received a present from a patient she saved at the hospital, a thirty-year-old shinobi whose punctured lungs and bleeding limbs she operated on. The package arrived at home when she was on her shift, containing a spice rack, large and mahogany, painted in green so hideously ugly it reminded her of vomit. 

She hated it at first sight.

But she did keep it, just because Sasuke had become uncharacteristically vocal about his dislike the moment he learned who sent it to their home.  

No, of course he's not jealous, he said. It's just that looking at it physically _pains_ him, so why don't they just get rid of that, right now, _please_? 

Unfortunately for him, however, it's actually here that Sakura realised how much she liked watching him squirm, so she pretended to love it with every fibre of her being. "It's the most convenient thing ever," she said cheerfully every time he sulked. "It keeps our kitchen looking so neat, and it's just so _pretty_!" 

Still, this did not stop Sasuke from 'accidentally' burning it one afternoon when he was cooking dinner for himself. The moment Sakura got home from the hospital, he brandished his wallet at her and suggested that they remodel the kitchen. When she agreed, he was so pleased, he actually permanently gave up a patch in his (overly humongous) side of the garden for her to grow some more medicinal plants. 

Sakura, of course, takes advantage of this with a flourish. All a day's job in her life.

 

* * *

 

_iv._

The mistletoe hanging in their back porch is Naruto's full responsibility. 

It's one of Sasuke's best and worst memories. Best because, well, it's _Sakura_ , and worst because, damn it, it's absolutely Naruto's fault that the first time he kissed Sakura is when he was a) completely naked save for his silk boxers, the one with tiny Uchiha fans sewn all over it, b) wearing said boxers _inside out_ , and c) so drunk that he passed out immediately afterwards. 

When he woke up twenty hours later, he discovered that while Sakura _did_ take care of him, she was also the one who punched the living daylights out of him. 

 

* * *

 

_v._

They didn't get together that Christmas. They got together about a year later, on a day that involves Sasuke's naked butt being in a dangerous distance and then coming in contact to a particularly thorny pineapple. 

When Sakura jokingly pointed out that most of their pictures have Sasuke being naked in some form, he didn't talk to her for three days straight. He still has nightmares about the pineapple to this day. 

 

* * *

 

_vi._

Perhaps surprisingly, Sakura is the neater one between the two of them. She reasons that it comes with the job (you can't after all leave syringes and blood samples all over the place), but Sasuke thinks it's because she just likes being unpredictable. 

Even so, both of them do their fair amount of cleaning. It took a lot of getting used to, especially when Sakura first moved in to the Uchiha estate, but now they work together like a well-oiled machine. The garden is Sasuke's responsibility, along with the back porch, the kitchen, and the dining room. Sakura takes the rest: the living room, the hallways, the study. 

The bedroom, of course, is unquestionably theirs and to be cleaned together.  

 

* * *

 

_vii._

Sakura works way more hours than Sasuke does.  

Some weeks she spends more than a hundred hours working at the hospital, only going home to get a change of clothes. Sasuke's not proud, but those weeks he has to talk himself into not feeling jealous—just because it _almost_ feels like Sakura cares more about the hospital than she cares about him. Almost. 

Still, he understands. This is why whenever those weeks come, he puts effort into being at home as much as he can just to make sure he'll bump into her, even if it's only for about ten minutes each time. This is why he's always at the front door several seconds before Sakura arrives. This is why when she actually opens the front door, actually enters, actually _is_ home, he does not say anything.  

He simply cups her tired face in his hands, simply kisses the _tadaima_ from her lips, simply falls in love with her a little bit more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) _tadaima_ : I'm home.
> 
> 2) If you know me from FFN, yes, this is a repost of one of my fanfiction there, with some editing made. Just testing out the grounds on Ao3 and seeing if I want to make it my new home. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
